


Spare the Rod

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is teaching at Hogwarts and a young Malfoy has caused trouble one time too many. Which leads Harry to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>The idea for this has been rumaging around in my mind for a while, inspired by a fic I read years ago. I can't remember either fic or author, but if you make it to the end of this one and something rings a bell, you may have read it too :-) Thanks to that forgotten author!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare the Rod

Being a teacher was sometimes very, very trying and today had been one of those days. Harry Potter, part-time teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts, was tired and still a bit angry at certain people. On the top of his list of 'certain people' was one young man of the name Malfoy. Not that it was in any way surprising that young Malfoy was trouble. After all, he always had been. He had never liked Harry either and had never made it a secret that he preferred just about any other teacher to Harry including Professor Binns. Something that rattled Harry more than he wanted to let on. But today Malfoy had gone too far and even though he wasn't fond of the idea of spending more time with the little brat, Harry had given him detention, to be served the same night in Harry's office. Here. So he was waiting now, waiting for the boy to arrive. He'd better be on time if he knew what was good for him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hesitating knock on the door; apparently Malfoy did know that it is prudent to be on time for detentions.

"Enter," Harry called and a young, blond boy stepped in, scowling in a way that didn't suit his fine features very well. He was prettier than his father had been at that age, Harry reflected. Less pointy. Perhaps because of that realisation it annoyed him even more that the boy was scowling so unattractively.

Malfoy didn't say anything, he just looked expectantly at Harry, who sighed and stood up. He'd have to force this every step of the way, it seemed. Again, no surprise, but he had hoped. He pushed that hope away and looked down at the twelve-year-old.

"Let's get to the point," he said., "and look at me when I speak to you!" His tone was warning and Malfoy looked up, reluctant and as slow as he dared. Harry got to the point, choosing to ignore that the boy was walking a very thin line between obeying and provoking. Damned brat.

"You are here as a punishment," Harry continued, "and you will be punished like you've never been before." He paused and let the words sort of hang in the air to give them a chance to sink in. Malfoy, however, didn't look too impressed.

"You can't do anything to me," he said with far too much confidence.

"Oh? Do you know I've spoken to your father about this?" Harry said and noted with satisfaction that the boy's eyes widened a bit. "He agrees that drastic meassures are needed."

The boy might still be pretending to be indifferent, but Harry's trained eye caught a fidget at the mention of his father; the boy was feeling insecure and nervous. Harry was pleased.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, and he didn't sound as confident any longer.

"I will punish you," Harry repeated. "And hopefully you will finally learn a lesson you should have been taught years ago." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, intending to lead him further into the room, but his hand was rudely brushed away. Or perhaps it was nervously.

"Don't touch me, half-blood!" the boy snarled. "You can pretend to have power over me, but I'll always be worth far more than you." There was such loathing in his voice that Harry almost winced. Almost. He'd heard words like that too many times to let on that they could still unsettle him, even if they were especially so coming from this boy.

"You will do as I say, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, pleased to hear that his voice was level and cool. "You do not want to make this worse than it already is."

He put his hand back on the boy's shoulder, squeezing firmer this time. Malfoy tried to shake his hand off again, but to no avail. Harry led him a few steps further into the room and stood him close to his desk.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked. He wanted to hear it from Malfoy's own mouth, to hear how he saw what had happened and he hoped to be able to change his views.

"Because you said so," Malfoy answered and Harry slapped him. The resulting gasp and wide-eyed stare was satisfying in a deep, pleasurable way.

"You hit me...?" the boy said, his voice incredulous as only one who's never even thought that another might raise hand to him.

"Yes. And I will to do it again. So you'd better behave. I meant it when I said that you do not want to make this worse." He fixed a firm stare on the boy, who stared back at first, then blinked a few times and looked down. "So tell me," Harry continued, "why you are here."

"Because you think I'm bullying the other children."

"I don't think, Mr. Malfoy, I know. Don't I?"

Malfoy nodded. Apparently he'd learned that he would do best to tell the truth. So far so good.

"And I will not tolerate it any longer, is that clear?" Harry said and his attempt at sounding stern was usurped by his lingering anger; he sounded threatening.

"Or else you'll do what?" Malfoy said, less sarcastic than he was capable of, but cheeky nonetheless. "Give me more detentions? Talk to my head of house? The Headmistress?"

"None of the above. I have no need to. I believe I've found the way to deal with you."

"I doubt you can, as you say, 'deal with me'," Malfoy sneered.

That was the final straw and Harry reacted by pushing Malfoy forward, bending him over the desk. It was deeply satisfying to hear the boy's panicked gasp and even more so that the grasped for a hold and tried to scramble away as Harry pulled his robe up to expose his bottom. By the time he pulled the boy's underwear down he was squirming so hard Harry had to push him firmly down against the wooden desktop.

"Which part of 'don't make it worse' didn't you understand?" Harry growled and gave the boy a good smack on his bare bottom. Malfoy whimpered, but the squirming stopped.

"Much better," Harry said. "Now. You will stand still, as you are, and listen. Then you will be punished and you will take it nicely or I will repeat it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." The voice was subdued and muffled a bit by the fabric of his robe, but it was the first time that night he'd called Harry 'sir' and it was something Harry took as a very good sign indeed.

"I have had enough of you," Harry said, running his hand over the boy's round arse. "Of your cheeky remarks, your lazyness, your attitude and most of all of the way you treat your classmates as if they were beneath you. I will not tolerate it any longer and from now on, you will be punished like this each and every time I catch you at it. I have reason to believe a good spanking is exactly the thing to correct your behaviour."

The boy remained quiet, but shivered at the word 'spanking'. He was also subtly shifting his feet and spreading his legs a little more; not exactly the thing a boy about to be spanked would do. Harry ignored it; he wouldn't be surprised if this was another attempt at distracting him or trying to get out of this.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" he asked. "What will happen and why?"

Malfoy nodded and Harry could see that his face was flushed a very intense pink. "Yes, sir," he mumbled and this time he definitely pressed back against Harry's hand. Harry hit him in return and the boy gasped again.

Only, this time Harry didn't leave it at that one smack. His hand came down on the boy's bottom again and again, hard and firm smacks in a steady rhythm. Soon the boy was whimpering and rocking with the smacks as his skin grew warmer and redder. And as much as he tried to fight it, Harry found it all intoxicating. From the sound of his hand landing on the boy's round arse to the way he rocked to the tips of his toes with particularly hard smacks.

It hadn't been long, Harry knew that, but he was very much in the moment and his consciousness was clouded by the rhythm, the sensory input that filled him to the brim. Perhaps that was why he didn't think it odd that the boy was still pressing back into his hand as if asking for more, that his moans were changing in timbre from pained to throaty and gasping. That he was, again, spreading his legs. Instinctively, Harry answered this by spanking Malfoy harder. The moans grew in intensity and the squirming started again, but this time Harry didn't mind. He let his finger slide between the boy's cheeks, not even thinking about it, reacting to to the way Malfoy was arching against him, and heard the loud moan and felt his push against his finger and only then did it hit him what was going on.

He stopped, flushed with shame and confusion, and stepped back. There was no doubting it, the boy was very aroused, a clear erection visible between his legs, matching Harry's that he had been ignoring for a while now.

"Please..." It was more a whimper than a word, but Harry heard it anyway.

"Please what?" he asked, the sharp tone covering his confusion.

"Don't stop." The boy looked back at him now, over his shoulder. His eyes were wide and dark, the colour of storm-clouds, and wet like the rain. His face was still flushed. "I'm not stupid, you know," Malfoy continued. "I know you get off doing this."

Harry took another step back and bumped against the wall. Malfoy moved, surprisingly fast and Harry made a mental note that he was definitely Seeker material, and knelt in front of Harry. Before he was aware of what was going on, Malfoy had pushed Harry's robe up and closed his lips around Harry's erection.

He knew it was wrong, that he should stop it, but Harry couldn't. It felt too good. Far too good. Warm and moist and firm around him, a teasing tongue finding the spots that made him squirm and moan.

It felt like only a few seconds before Harry came, hitting his head back against the wall as he did. The force of his climax knocked all thoughts from his mind and he knew he was moaning loud. But the bliss of ignorance only lasted a few seconds and as soon as he remembered where he was and what was happening he groaned. He could feel his cheeks heating up and there was no way he could open his eyes and look down at the boy at his feet. He vaguely remembered a strangled sound a bit earlier, as if Malfoy had come too. How the fuck had he let this happen? How could he?

He was shaken out of his shameful thoughts by arms going around him, pulling him close, and a familiar voice, speaking softly in his ear:

"Was it that bad, my love? You are a very bright red... You can't honestly be that ashamed, can you?"

"Draco..." Harry leaned against him, smiling softly. "You know me. I get into it a bit too much... And it's just so wrong!"

"Silly boy. You know I love it when you are rough and what better way to make you be that than remind you what I was like at school? Borrowing Scorpius' body is very handy too - he looks so much like me..."

Finally, Harry opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. Draco was right, of course, it was only a game. None of them had been twelve for close to thirty years.

"Actually," he said, his smile teasing now, "he looks better than you did at twelve. Growing up suits you. I much prefer you like this."

"Ah! I am hurt!" Draco made a dramatic gesture and Harry laughed. He had come to appreciate Draco's sense of humour quite a lot over the years; he was rarely above making fun of himself, something Harry appreciated even more. "However, I forgive you. After all, Poly-juice really doesn't taste all that good." He exaggerated a shudder. "Even my son's. And besides, next time it's your turn. I always wanted to know what it felt like to fuck Ginny."

Harry didn't answer. After all, the best way to shut Draco up was to kiss him.


End file.
